


Welcoming Ginger into our family

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Kitten, KittenLouis, M/M, Mpreg, NaturalBirth, NormalHarry, hybridlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: Harry is married to his hybrid Louis, what will happen when Louis comes home from a weekend at his mums and find Harry with a new kitten? How will Louis react to this change in their household? Will he be able to overcome Harry giving love to someone else





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Welcoming Ginger Into Our Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys as you know I love writing fics and this one has been in my drafts for a very long time, so I think I will post it for you to read.

Louis' point of view 

Louis had been at his mum's house for the weekend, he couldn't wait to see his Harry again. The hybrid side of him missed his master a lot, he couldn't even imagine how much Harry must have missed him. He unlocked the door and walked in, what he saw made him freeze. Louis had to blink a few more times to make sure what he saw was real, he frowned when the scene in front of him didn't change. 

"Um"

He said, which made Harry sit up from where he was laying on the kitchen floor. The kitten - a tiny ball of fluff, that wasn't even cute at all - meowed pathetically at the movement. Some people might have thought it was cute, but it wasn't! He wouldn't even look at it, he didn't want it in his house. 

"Louis!"

Harry's smile was beautiful and even after all these years it, something about it made Louis' chest clench. 

"This is Ginger"

Louis huffed, before saying its name out loud.

"Ginger"

The word felt like poison on his tongue, he was getting really mad at Harry. How could he do this to him? Harry continued talking, unfazed by Louis' reaction. 

"Her fur is black, yeah? So I named her the opposite. A pun of some sorts"

Ha a pun. Louis tensed up, this meant that Harry wanted to keep her?! 

"I don't think you understand the concept of a pun - wait scratch that. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting a cat?"

He said, when he looked at the kitten again he couldn't control the hiss that came out of his mouth. The little kitten ran over to hide underneath the table. 

"Louis stop that ! She's our new family member"

Harry said and ran over to get the kitten, he picked her up and held her. 

"She's like our baby"

He said and kissed her head, Louis hadn't planned on telling him his way. But the words just left his mouth, he didn't realise they left his mouth before it was too late. 

"But we have babies inside me !!"

He covered his mouth with both hands, he wanted to say it in a romantic way. Not like this, it was something that should be a happy thing not Harry trying to replace their babies with a cat. Harry was just staring at Louis with his mouth open, it took him a few minutes to come back to earth again. 

"Are you pregnant?"

He whispered, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak in a normal pitch. Louis had tears running down his cheeks, his brown fluffy ears were pressed against his head. He turned around to run upstairs to their room, but Harry grabbed hold of his arm. 

"Kitten stay here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ginger. I wanted her to be a surprise because you said you wanted a baby girl"

He said and pulled Louis close, as soon as Louis' head was pressed against Harry's chest he started crying. 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you tonight. Not like this. But you found a new kitten"

He whimpered, Harry didn't think it would have such a big effect on the hybrid. He thought they would understand each other and get along. 

"You will always be my kitten. Ginger is just our kitten. Just like the little ones in there"

He hummed and placed a hand on Louis' stomach fondly. Louis couldn't help but smile and kiss him gently, something in him was still a bit jealous but he knew that Harry would still love him and their little ones. Maybe Louis would be able to accept Ginger anyway.


	3. Getting daddy's cock !

Louis' point of view  
The next encounter Louis had with Ginger was when they were going to bed that night, the cat actually had the decency to be laying in the middle of their bed.

Which meant she was going to lay between the two, Louis didn't get married to share his husband in bed with anyone.

"Harry i'm not sleeping with you if she is going to be between us"

He said hissing loudly at the tiny kitten, when the cat curled up closer to Harry he frowned.

"Boo baby don't be jealous. She's just a baby and i'm your husband. I'll make room for you on this side then you can still be in my arms"

Harry said before pulling the hybrid in his arms, he let out a tiny moan when Harry's hands were on his bum.

"Please daddy. I need your big hands on me and your big dick inside me"

He whimpered when Harry got up from their bed, Harry even took the cat with him when he left. What Louis didn't expect was for him to return shortly after, he watched his husband close the door and take his boxers off.

He spread his legs for Harry after he let the larger male take off his panties. He let Harry rub his tip against his entrance, but ended up moaning loudly the second Harry's tip penetrated his hole.

"Daddy please give me more"

He whimpered lowly, he was in a lot of pain but it was the good kind. He kissed Harry passionately while his husband was thrusting in and out of him.

"Ah ... daddy give me more ... please ... close ... fill me up ... shit"

He mumbled, Harry was fucking him so hard that his brains would be all over the wall any second now.

He was getting so close that if Harry didn't stop soon then he would come without Harry interfering at all.

When he was about to warn Harry he ended up hitting his orgasm, which meant he came between the two.

The way his rim tightened around Harry's member, meant his husband came inside him seconds later.


	4. Leaving Harry - Finally !

Louis' point of view   
The next time Ginger caused troubles for Louis was, when he was laying on the couch between Harry's legs.

He was getting closer to his due date, which meant he was in a bad mood and a lot of pain.

"Daddy could you help me with my back?"

He whimpered, the pain was getting worse by the second. Harry let go of him and let him lay down to give his husband access of his back, Louis was purring loudly while Harry massaged him.

Ginger jumped up on Harry's lap which made Louis hiss since she made Harry stop, when he turned around and saw Harry scratching Ginger behind her ears like he always did to Louis.

He stood up and ran out of their house, he didn't even bring his phone or wallet. Running was hurting him with each step, but he needed to get away.

A car pulled up next to him and a man rolled the window down, he had blond hair with black roots.

"Do you need a lift? You look like you shouldn't be out this late and alone"

He said, he seemed like a good person so Louis nodded and got in.

"I'm Niall btw. WhTs your name love?"

He asked gently while he began to drive away, Louis smiled slightly before saying.

"My name is Louis"

Niall asked why he was outside all alone, this late.

"I'm a hybrid and pregnant with my husbands baby. Everything was fine till he got a cat, I was away for a weekend to see my mum for the first time since I was brought to the auction house. She lives in Doncaster, and the rule is that if your hybrid kid hasn't been claimed before they turn 18 then they have to go there till they're bought. Because on paper we aren't humans we are more like a thing you can claim or buy. He was massaging me when she got on his lap, then he just ignored me. I don't think he even saw me leave. I don't have any money to pay for a bus back to Doncaster so if i'm lucky I could get my mum to pay you to drive me there. She has a job and my stepdad is well off money vice. If not then my husband is really rich so he could pay you for the patrol you use on helping me"

He said and looked up at the man, Niall seemed to be trustworthy so Louis decided to give him a chance.

"Who is your husband? Maybe I know him because i'm from the upperclass here in London to. I will drive you to Doncaster in exchange of your number. You seem like a great lad who needs a good friend or two"

He said much to Louis' surprise, he smiled before telling him Harry's name.

"What? Are you serious? Is Harry Styles your husband?"

He asked shocked, before he began driving again after breaking hard down.

"Yes he is. Where do you know him from?"

Niall smiled before telling him that Harry was his boss and one of his closest friends.

"Louis I think we should turn around and then I'll talk to Harry with you about this problem. You do know that when a hybrid leaves their owner or what you would call them that they will sell them again"

When Louis' agreed they started drive back to their home, when they were outside they stopped in front of the house before Niall lead him over to the door and rang he doorbell.

Louis' point of view  
Niall rang the doorbell again, but there was no answer. Louis whimpered lowly since he didn't have a key, normally hybrids didn't have the right to get a key or a job.

Their purpose was to please their owner, they were a sign of status for the richer people. When Harry bought Louis he actually paid £7999, which is a lot for a 'sex toy' as people call hybrids.

Niall took his phone out and called Harry, while he was waiting for him to pick up. Louis felt their baby kick, he sighed sadly and rubbed his stomach.

"Where the hell are you? ... well i'm with him in front of your house right now so get your arse over here right away !"

Niall sounded really mad which made Louis kinda happy, Niall was actually sticking up for him. Harry's car pulled up in the driveway, he jumped out of the car and ran over to Louis.

When Harry kissed him Louis didn't kiss back which made Harry frown, Louis just looked down at the ground. The tears where coming back, Niall told Harry to open the door before he lead Louis inside.

Niall was starting to become Louis' friend, he felt safe with him.

"Louis why did you leave like that? I was worried sick that something had happened to you"

Louis just fiddled with his fingers while he was looking down, he didn't want to show them that he was crying.

He sniffled but didn't speak, Harry walked over and used two fingers under his chin to lift his face.

"Kitten why are you crying? Please tell me what I did wrong. I will do everything for you to stay with me, I can't live without you"

Harry said, his eyes were saying a lot more than his mouth was. Louis whimpered lowly, before he decided to tell Harry everything.

"You got Ginger and replaced me with her. I needed you because my ankles and back hurt a lot because of your baby. But you just stopped massaging me to give her attention. I feel like you don't love me or your baby anymore because of her"

Harry frowned while listening to his husband, Louis felt like this was going to be the end of their relationship. He was going to either loose their baby or be left alone.

"Baby if that's how you feel then we can find a new home to her, I just wanted to surprise you with a kitten, but if you don't want to have her here then we can find someone who can take care of her"

Louis nodded slowly while listening to him, he felt bad about what he was going to say next but Harry had to choose between them.

"I don't want her here, but I want her to get a good home where she doesn't make me feel like i'm second in line"

Niall entered the room with Ginger in his arms, Louis hissed loudly since he didn't want her near his Harry.

"If you two don't want her anymore then I would love to adopt her. She's very cute and then you can still visit her"

Harry nodded at the same time as Louis did, this was for the best.

"You can have her. But please treat her well I don't want something bad to happen to her. Is this okay with you boo? Then she's still in the family, just not in our household"

Louis nodded, he started purring when Harry pulled him close and kissed his temple.

Louis' point of view  
The next encounter Louis had with Ginger, was when they were visiting Niall and Ginger. He was even considering to make some cramps or something, Ginger was laying on Harry's lap which meant she was closer to his dick than Louis.

He kept glaring at the tiny kitten who was busy purring for Harry while he was petting her. Louis stood up and went to use the loo, he felt like he was going to burst.

What he didn't know was why it felt like something popped inside him when he started pushing.

The pressure realised when he finished, he flushed the loo and washed his hands. When he saw Harry kiss Ginger's head he had enough, he walked over to Niall and sat on his lap.

Niall put his hands around Louis' pregnant swollen belly, he was rubbing it gently.

"Louis come here"

Harry said with a stern voice, Louis turned his face away from Harry's direction. It seemed like Harry didn't care because he just groaned and let him be, Louis cuddled closer to Niall to get some form of comfort.

"Lou why are you wet on your backside?"

Niall asked after a bit, Louis blushed deeply. Did he just have an accident on Niall? He whimpered when he felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his spine.

The tears started forming in his eyes, so he just hid his face at the crock of Niall's neck. He felt how Niall was rubbing his back like Harry would do, he couldn't even focus on everything that was going on around him.

The pain kept growing stronger till he came to the point where he laid down on the floor and curled up in a ball.

He could feel someone touching him but there was no sound, he felt the darkness take over his body and mind. He started to feel more tired and weak, till everything just became back. No feeling, no sound, no vision nothing just darkness.

Harry's point of view   
Harry frowned when Louis was cuddling close to Niall, if this was how Louis felt when Ginger was near him then he understood why Louis got so upset.

"Louis why is your backside wet?"

He heard Niall ask, if Louis was getting wet from Niall holding him then Harry knew he would end up hurting someone.

Louis didn't reply he just whimpered and cuddled closer to Niall, Harry tried to ignore the pain he felt in his heart while watching his husband be on top of another man.

When Louis collapsed on the floor Harry jumped up, he forgot about Ginger laying on his lap and just rushed over to Louis.

He tried to get his attention but Louis wasn't responding at all, he yelled at Niall to call 999 and ask for an ambulance.

Normally people had to bring their hybrids to a vet because of some fucked up law, but the rules changed when the hybrid was sold to someone rich enough to pay for the treatment out of his own pocket.

Harry kept shaking Louis and calling his name, he decided to check his backside and true to Niall's words he was completely soaked. But this wasn't due to him pissing himself or getting turned on, this was his water breaking.

"Niall tell them that he's in labour ! I think our baby is having troubles !"

He screamed before pulling Louis' pants down, he looked at his hole and noticed something blocking it. He pushed two fingers inside him to check if it was something hard or what it was.

The paramedics entered the flat and ran over to them, when Harry let them have room to work he held Louis' head close.

"The baby is crowning ! We have to deliver the baby right here, we will give him some pain medication right away but he needs to push on his own. Can you get him to do that ?"

One of the men asked Harry, he nodded and whispered to Louis that he had to push as hard as he could. He was telling him about their baby not making it if he didn't push as hard as he could when he felt the need to.

He had never seen Louis this frightened, but luckily for them both Louis had regained consciousness. Louis tried crawling closer to Harry while he began pushing, he felt like he wasn't doing a good job as Louis' husband but right now his feelings didn't matter.

"You're doing great. Just one more big push and then your baby's head is out okay? Can you give me one more big one?"

Louis whimpered while Harry kissed him gently, he whispered to him that he had to push one more time. When he stopped pushing Harry peaked over to them and saw their baby boy's head out of his mummy.

"Lou you're doing amazing. His head is out now you just need to push one more time to get the rest of him out"

Louis did as he was told before they heard a loud cry fill the room, Harry had tears running down his face but they were both happy. Louis collapsed before they let Harry lift him up, and lay him on the stretcher.

He let the paramedics leave with Louis, their son and Niall, Harry had to go home to get their over night bag for Louis and he had to clean Niall's floor and throw his carpet out because it was ruined for good.

He called his mum right away before calling Louis' mum to tell them both that they were grandparents now.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was laying inside the ambulance, while they were driving to the hospital. He was holding their son close to protect him, but at the same time he was terrified.

The man who was standing next to him was a stranger, so far he hadn't said a word but Louis was prepared to protect his baby with his life.

"Your owner didn't even drive after us because he wanted to clean the mess you made. In someone else's house, I thought we had taught you better at the action house"

When the man finished talking Louis knew straight away who he was, he pulled his son closer to him and hissed at the man. When the ambulance stopped and the other man opened the door to take the stretcher out, Nick grabbed Louis by his ears.

"Don't think I won't get my hands on the kid, he will bring me even more money than you did"

Louis hissed loudly and scratched the man with his claws. Niall jumped inside and pushed Nick away from him, Niall helped the other man to get Louis out.

When Louis looked around he couldn't see Harry anywhere, the tears started running down his cheeks because Nick had been right.

"Lou don't worry. Harry will be here soon. He just had to call your mum and his mum to get them to visit you. I promise he will be here before you know it"

Louis smiled slightly even though the tears kept running down his cheeks. At least he had Niall here with him, even though he needed his Harry with him.

A nurse came and started checking Louis baby which made the hybrid whimper, he tried to get up but the pain was to much for him. He just collapsed on the hospital bed, he was in now and kept an eye on the lady.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis finally got his baby back, he could relax with him in his arms. While he was waiting for Harry to come he was trying to feed his baby, who refused to take his nipple in his mouth.

He whimpered lowly, why didn't his baby wanna eat? Was he really that bad of a mummy? He was sold to give Harry babies and to be a good mummy for their babies. Here he was with his baby who was four hours old and still couldn't get him to eat anything, when the door opened Louis expected Harry to enter.

It was the same nurse who had been showing him how to feed his baby, she gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you should wait a bit longer with feeding him, if you wait till he starts fussing then he might accept your nipple. You have some company here but it's hotel protocol to ask out patient before we let anyone in. There's a man and two women here who wants to see you two right away. The man was a bit aggressive when I told him he had to stay here while I went to ask you. He said he was your husband, and to ask you if you wanted Hazzy to come in?"

Louis gasped right away she said his nickname, he nodded eagerly which made the lady leave before coming back with Harry who ran over to him. When he saw his and Harry's mum come in after him he knew he was safe, Harry kissed him many times and praised him for being a good mummy.

Louis whimpered when Harry told him he was a great mummy, because he wasn't so he decided to tell Harry the truth.

"I'm a bad mummy Hazzy. He doesn't want to eat from me at all I have been trying but he doesn't want me"

He whispered while crying silently, Harry frowned which made Louis' heart break. This was it, the moment he had been dreading. Harry was going to leave him, when Harry's eyes changed to a darker shade he saw the anger in his husbands eyes.

He closed his eyes and waited for a hit, he knew that when the people at the auction house had that expression it meant that they were getting beat up.

"Boo don't you dare say that you're a bad mum ! Look at him he's happy and just wants to be in your arms ?! Our baby loves you and I bet he just ate before he was born because you ate. You better listen to me kitten because you're the best mum in the entire world and I know you will feed him when he is ready to eat"

Harry said, Louis felt two fingers under his chin before he felt the two lips he loved against his own.

"Babe i'm so happy and our mums wanna meet the little fella because you did so well. I couldn't have done it half as good as you did. I'm very proud of you"

Louis' point of view  
"Babe i'm so happy and our mums wanna meet the little fella because you did so well. I couldn't have done it half as good as you did. I'm very proud of you"

Louis could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes and knew that he was being honest, he smiled slightly and pecked his lips before holding their baby out for Harry to take.

Louis watched as his husband walked over with their son to his grandmas who where both crying.

"Anne you should hold him first, your son made him"

Jay said, she let go of the woman to give her a chance to take the baby. Anne just shook her head before telling her that since Louis gave birth to him that she had the right to be the first grandma to hold him.

Jay held the baby close while crying hard, he didn't have the hybrid features she shared with her son. Which meant he would get married to a lovely hybrid he met at some point, everyone with hybrid features would get sold to a person without them.

People even frowned at two people without hybrid features being married unless they shared a hybrid.

Hybrids didn't even have the permission to be with another hybrid, the law forbid them to. She handed Anne the baby boy before giving her son a tight hug.

"He's perfect boobear. What are you two going to name him?"

She asked which made Louis look at his husband asking for permission to tell her, when Harry nodded he knew he could say it.

"Samuel JanTomlinson-Styles. We decided to combing your name with Anne's to give him that middle name"

He stated proudly, they both gasped before thanking them both. When Sam started crying he was given back to Louis who decided to try to feed him, this time Sam started eating right away. He was sucking all the milk out of Louis' nipple, it felt like he was eating more than Louis could produce.

Finally he was happier than he ever had been, he knew Harry had gotten what he wanted. Everyone were happy and now all he needed was to bring their baby home, then they would finally be one happy family.


End file.
